1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, for an imaging device mounted on an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera or the like, there is proposed a structure in which photoelectric conversion elements for extracting a luminance component as well as photoelectric conversion elements for extracting color components are two-dimensionally arranged in an element region in order to produce a high-resolution color image. Color filters are provided on the photoelectric conversion elements for extracting the color components, and signal charges generated in the photoelectric conversion elements are output as color signals. On the other hand, transparent and colorless filters or no color filters are provided on the photoelectric conversion elements for extracting the luminance component. Thereby, signal charges generated in the photoelectric conversion elements are output as luminance signals. In the imaging apparatus, such as a digital camera, having the imaging device with this type structure, a color image having a high-resolution luminance component can be obtained. For example, JP 2007-258686 A (corresponding to US 2007/0206110 A) and JP Hei.7-250286 A relate to this technology.